Travesuras de merodeador
by KaPanDyJo100
Summary: Travesuras de Merodeador Para ellos ser merodeador es forjar una amistad más sólida que Hogwarts, desobedecer las reglas, vivir la vida al límite, estar ahí para tus amigos y por supuesto hacer la vida imposible a Quejicus. Para ti ¿Qué es ser merodeador? Una creación de: KaPanDyJo (KArla, Pancha, Landy y JuanJo) La mayoría de los personajes son de J.K. Rowling
1. El inicio de esa gran amistad

El inicio de esa gran amistad

-¡Baja ahora mismo!- Un grito resonó rompiendo el silencio desde la planta baja. -Voy madre- Sirius Black, un niño de apenas once años, cabello negro azulado y ojos grises bajó con desgana y murmurando cosas no aptas para niños. Al llegar al pie de la escalera miró a su "adorable" familia con desprecio y se apresuró antes de que Walburga hiciera otro berrinche, tomó la mano de Orión y con un crack se aparecieron en la estación de Kings Cross, para luego cruzar el mágico andén 9 ¾.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro de la estación, saludando a compañeros o despidiéndose de sus padres. Sirius no cabía de felicidad, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a estar lejos de su familia, de aquellos monstruos que decían ser sus padres, de esa vida de pesadilla, pero ahora, justo cuando subiera al tren y este comenzara a moverse, sería libre… libre y feliz por primera vez.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se aproximaba a él casi a velocidad luz, era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba en el suelo, adolorido y con una pequeña cortada en el labio provocada por la caída. Se levantó con dificultad y solo alcanzó a ver a un niño con pelo azabache entre la multitud de gente.

Decidió dejar de lado ese asunto y se dirigió a despedirse de su familia quien se encontraba parada en medio del andén observando a todos con superioridad. -Espero que no nos decepciones- decía Orión Black, Sirius se quedó en silencio porque no sabía que contestar, por un lado si contestaba que no los iba a decepcionar, se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo, y por el otro lado si decía lo contrario, de seguro se ganaba varios crucios al llegar de Hogwarts.

Se despidió de su padre con un apretón de manos y de su madre y su hermano Regulus con un asentimiento de cabeza, tomó su baúl y subió al tren mientras veía como su familia se iba. -Gracias por su emotiva despedida- se decía el mismo sarcásticamente.

Buscó entre los compartimentos del tren hasta que encontró uno donde solo había una niña con cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde esmeralda, frente a ella, un niño con ojos color avellana, anteojos redondos y cabello negro azabache… azabache… -"Un momento, él fue el que me tiró"- pensó Sirius

-Tú fuiste el que me tiraste-

-Oh lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba-

-No importa, me quitaste unos minutos más de estar con mi familia-

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-

-Bueno- se produjo un silencio, que fue roto por Sirius -oh que torpeza la mía, que diría mi madre (sarcasmo), soy Sirius Black-

-Yo soy James Potter, pero solo dime James-

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por un niño de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento que acababa de entrar.

_La niña pelirroja le echó una ojeada, pero siguió mirando por la ventana. Se notaba que había llorado._

_- No quiero hablar contigo -dijo la niña con voz entrecortada._

_- ¿Por qué no?-_

_- Tuney me… me odia. Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore._

_- ¿Y qué?-_

_La niña le lanzó una mirada de profunda antipatía y le espetó:_

_- ¡Pues que es mi hermana!-_

_- Sólo es una… - se contuvo a tiempo;_ _la niña, ocupada en enjuagarse las lágrimas sin que se notara, no le oyó - ¡Pero si nos vamos! - exclamo el niño de nariz ganchuda, provocando que se le moviera el grasiento pelo negro alrededor de la cara. - ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!-_

_Ella asintió, frotándose los ojos, y a pesar de su disgusto esbozó una sonrisa._

_- Ojala te pongan en Slytherin - comento el niño, animado por la tímida sonrisa de la muchacha._

_- ¿En Slytherin?-_

_El nuevo amigo de Sirius, James volvió la cabeza al oír ese nombre._

_- ¿Quién va a querer que le pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasará eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?-_

_- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin-._

_- ¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por buena persona!-_

_- A lo mejor rompo la tradición - replicó Sirius, sonriendo burlón,__-_ _¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?-_

_- ¡A Gryffindor, dónde habitan los valientes! Como mi padre.-_

_El niño de pelo grasiento hizo un ruidito despectivo y James se volvió hacia él._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo?-_

_- No, qué va. - contestó, aunque su expresión desdeñosa lo desmentía-. Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…-_

_- ¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?-_

_- Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento.-_

_-¡Ooooooh!-_

_James y Sirius imitaron el tono altivo de la niña y James intentó ponerle la zancadilla a Severus cuando salía._

_-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus! –_

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar sobre temas sin importancia como su equipo de Quidditch favorito o la mejor travesura que han hecho, hasta que alguien los volvió a interrumpir.


	2. Selección y primer castigo

Selección y primer castigo

-¿Podemos pasar?- Sirius y James solo asintieron -Soy Remus Lupin y él- señaló a un niño gordito que según Sirius parecía una albóndiga con patas -Peter Pettigrew-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy James Potter y el tonto de aquí es Sirius Black- Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada aunque se notaba que estaba divertido -Discúlpenlo, no le gusta que le digan sus verdades- después de eso se soltaron riendo a carcajadas.

Durante el resto del viaje se dieron cuenta de que aunque Remus tuviera aspecto cansado era muy gracioso y amable, que Peter era algo más tímido y que los cuatro serían grandes amigos. Al llegar a la estación, bajaron entre gritos y empujones del tren -Los de primero por aquí- gritaba un hombre enorme -síganme, nosotros iremos por otro lado-.

Todos los niños de primero caminaban por un sendero oscuro y lleno de maleza mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos y se escuchaban grititos de emoción. Al fin llegaron a la orilla de un lago y se subieron de a cuatro en unos botes que había en la orilla. Como era lógico Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se subieron juntos en uno. Sirius se asomó por uno de los extremos del bote pero en eso comenzó a moverse solo y él cayó al agua. Al ver esto, James se lanzó ante la mirada atónita de todos, y se sumergió en el agua para buscar a su amigo.

Los segundos pasaban y no había rastro de ellos. Remus y Peter ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse cuando… -¿Qué es eso?- gritó una niña de otro bote apuntando en dirección a un tentáculo gigante que salía del agua. El tentáculo se dirigió hasta el bote de los chicos y en él dejó a Sirius y James que estaban empapados de agua pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -En serio, tú te caes hasta sentado- dijo James y los dos tuvieron que agarrarse el estomago de la risa contagiando también a Remus y Peter.

El bote giró un poco y de detrás de unas rocas se comenzó a alzar un magnífico castillo con miles de luces parpadeantes que iluminaban el cielo ya negro como terciopelo. En ese momento Sirius comprendió que había llegado a su verdadero hogar.

Los llevaron hasta el castillo y ahí el hombre los dejó con una señora que traía el cabello recogido en un moño, su nombre era Minerva McGonagall -¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¿qué les pasó a ustedes dos?- le dedicaron una mirada inocente y con un hechizo quedaron completamente secos, la profesora se dirigió hacia los demás -Esperen aquí, en un momento los llamaré- dicho esto se fue por una gran puerta de roble.

-Pss- Sirius volteó -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, un poco nervioso pero bien- Jemes solo sonrió.

Las puertas se abrieron y pudieron ver una gran salón en el que había cinco mesas, en cuatro de ellas había muchos estudiantes expectantes y en la mesa restante que estaba al frente, había profesores.

La profesora McGonagall les indicó que pasaran. Iban en una perfecta fila, deteniéndose frente a todos los alumnos. -Anders, Jane- mencionó la profesora y una niña de cabello castaño y piel morena caminó titubeante hasta el taburete que estaba enfrente y se colocó un sombreo viejo y desgastado pero a la vez mágico ya que unos momentos antes había cantado -¡Ravenclaw!- corrió hasta la mesa que tenía los colores azul y plata mientras sus nuevos compañeros aplaudían con entusiasmo por tener un nuevo integrante.

-Aylmer, Nathan-

-¡Slytherin!-

Siguieron nombrando a más niños y niñas para las cuatro casas hasta que llegó el turno de:

-Black, Sirius- No se dio cuenta de cuando lo llamaron así que Remus le dio un pequeño empujón. Caminó nervioso, los pies y manos le temblaban, se sentó y se puso el sombrero mientras rogaba que no lo colocaran en Slytherin. -¡Gryffindor!- feliz se fue corriendo a sentarse en la mesa de su nueva casa mientras en el castillo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, no era posible, un Black en Gryffindor, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse ¿y si nadie lo quería en el colegio? ¿y si se convertía en marginado? aún no respondía a esas preguntas cuando ya había estallado la mesa de los leones en vitoreos y aplausos.

-Dickens, Claire- -¡Slytherin!- -Duncan, Juliet- -¡Gryffindor!- -Evans, Lilian- La niña que habían visto en el tren caminó con un poco de altivez y se colocó el sombrero -¡Gryffindor!- fue y se sentó para desgracia de Sirius en frente suyo.

-Jones, Dylan- -¡Ravenclaw!- -Johnson, Oliver- -¡Hufflepuff!- -Lupin, Remus- Sirius cruzaba los dedos -¡Gryffindor!- "Ya somos dos solo faltan James y Peter" se decían mentalmente.

-Snape, Severus- el niño de pelo grasiento caminó con torpeza -¡Slytherin!- al pasar junto a la mesa de los leones le dedico una sonrisa triste a la pelirroja y después se fue a sentar con las serpientes.

Se acercaba el turno de James y Sirius estaba más nervioso que cuando se jugó la final del mundial de Quidditch.

-Potter, James- caminó con paso decidido y el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza gritó -¡Gryffindor!- corrió casi a la misma velocidad que en el andén y se sentó junto a Sirius que lo esperaba chispeante de alegría -¡Toma eso Quejicus!- gritó tan fuerte que resonó en todo el gran salón, al darse cuenta de su error y la mirada amenazante de la profesora Mcgonagall solo se sentó en la mesa.

-Pettigrew, Peter- caminó tambaleándose de los nervios -¡Gryffindor!-

Ahora sí, todos estaban juntos, comenzando un nuevo año lleno de aventuras y travesuras. Al terminar la selección, el profesor Dumbledore dio su discursó y después de eso los dejo cenar. Era una cena estupenda, no habían visto tanta comida junta en sus vidas. Al terminarse Dumbledore su último bizcocho la comida desapareció de todas las mesas, quedando los platos impecables. -Pueden subir a sus habitaciones, los de primero sigan a los prefectos, ellos los guiarán-

Todos se reunieron con un chico que parecía un poco mandón y los siguieron hasta llegar a un cuadro donde había una señora con un vestido de seda rosa -"Valientes y leales"- dijo el prefecto y el cuadro se movió dejando paso a un hueco que servía de puerta. Adentro había una sala circular con muchos sillones y mesitas, era muy acogedora, también había una chimenea en donde uno podía sentarse a observar por horas el fuego. -Las chicas por las escaleras del lado izquierdo y los chicos por las del lado derecho, es el primer cuarto- dijo el prefecto. Los chicos corrieron abalanzándose sobre todos y todo, subieron por una escalera de caracol y entraron de golpe en la habitación. También era circular y había cuatro camas con dosel y colchas rojo escarlata, al pie de cada cama descansaba el baúl de cada uno.

Ya era muy tarde y todavía no se dormían, platicaban alegremente sobre lo grandioso que sería su primer año cuando un rugido de estómago los interrumpió -Tengo hambre- dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos -¿Hambre? Pero si en la cena casi te comes todo Hogwarts- contestó James a lo que Sirius solo se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta -¿A dónde vas?- inquirió esta vez Remus notablemente preocupado por la respuesta -A buscar comida ¿no es obvio?- -Te acompaño- sugirió James -¿Están locos o qué? ¿qué pasa si los atrapan?- se encogieron de hombros y abrieron la puerta dispuestos a irse -los acompaño, no quiero saber que otra locura podrían hacer si no estoy con ustedes- -Yo…yo también los acompaño- sentenció Peter dudoso.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, caminaron entre los pasillos vacios fijándose en cada esquina. A cada ruido que escuchaban aguantaban la respiración para no ser descubiertos, pero hubo un ruido que no previnieron y unos segundos después ya estaban escuchando los gritos de la profesora McGonagall -¡¿Qué hacen fuera de la cama a esta hora?! ¡Mañana vendrán a mi oficina después del almuerzo para ponerles su castigo! Ahora ¡Váyanse a dormir! ¿en qué estoy pensando? Si los dejo solos es seguro que no se van a su habitación, en ese caso yo misma los acompañaré- y así fue, la profesora los llevó hasta la entrada de la sala común.

Subieron a su habitación, Sirius con el estómago rugiéndole y un castigo al igual que los demás. -Increíble mi primera noche y ya estoy castigado- dijo con pesar Remus -No te preocupes amigo, haremos del castigo una diversión, y por cierto James, en definitiva tenemos que hacer algo, un mapa o un artefacto para poder salir en las noches sin ser atrapados- los dos se miraron complices mientras Remus los miraba entre desaprobación y diversión y Peter los miraba con admiración. Y así surgió la idea del Mapa de Merodeador.


	3. El castigo

El castigo

Remus caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando entre sus cosas la corbata del uniforme. Observó su reloj de bolsillo y vio que ya sólo faltaban 40 minutos para que se acabara la hora de desayunar, pero había un problema, Sirius y James seguían dormidos (Peter ya había bajado a desayunar). Sirius se había caído de la cama, mientras James tenía un charco de baba a su alrededor. Trató de despertarlos por todos los medios: los había sacudido, les gritó, les echó agua e incluso les dio cachetadas, nada, seguían como troncos y ya no tenía otra opción -¡SE INCENDIA HOGWARTS, SE INCENDIA HOGWARTS!- se pararon de un brinco y salieron a la sala común corriendo como locos.

Después de unos minutos subieron avergonzados -Lo siento chicos pero no me dejaron otra opción- dijo Remus con una sonrisa mal disimulada -ahora arréglense antes de que se acabe el tiempo para desayunar- los dos se bañaron, cambiaron y peinaron tan rápido que en 10 minutos ya estaban listos.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sentaron junto a Peter que ya iba por el tercer plato. -Por cierto, ¿no han visto mi corbata?- preguntó Remus y Sirius lo miró burlón -No eres el único que puede gastar una broma, pero te diré donde está…la aventé por el baño- Remus casi se le deja ir- jaja no es cierto, busca en el fondo de mi baúl- ya estaba dispuesto a irse pero antes preguntó:

-Y se puede saber ¿Cuándo la escondiste?-

-A media noche me desperté y la vi junto a tu cama, perfectamente acomodada, y debes comprender que una oportunidad así se debe aprovechar- contestó con falsa inocencia.

Cuando ya casi habían acabado de desayunar llegó McGonagall a entregarles sus horarios -y no olviden ir después del desayuno a mi despacho, avísenle al señor Lupin-.

Poco tiempo después Remus llegó agitado de tanto correr, pero ya con su corbata puesta.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta del despacho, tocaron una vez y nada, otra vez y tampoco había señal de McGonagall, la tercera es la vencida -Toc, toc- seguía sin abrirse la puerta.

-Yo opino que deberíamos entrar- dijo Sirius.

-Mira no te ofendas, pero ya tenemos demasiados problemas por seguirte-dijo Remus algo enfadado.

-Pero yo solo tenía hambre-

-Yo pienso igual que Sirius, además McGonagall dijo que f-u-e-r-a-m-o-s a su despacho- lo defendió James.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, vamos a entrar- Remus resignado se dispuso a girar el picaporte pero la voz de la profesora los sorprendió:

-Por favor pasen y tomen asiento- los miraba penetrantemente, tanto que podía intimidar a cualquiera que no fuera ellos, o al menos que no fueran Sirius, James ni Remus ya que Peter estaba temblando de pies a cabeza –como ya saben, están aquí porque ayer los encontré vagando a altas horas de la noche, y por consiguiente recibirán su castigo para que aprendan la lección- se quedó pensativa- muy bien… los espero hoy a las 7:00 para limpiar la sala de trofeos sin magia, pueden retirarse-.

Su primer día de clases transcurrió normal en lo que cabe un día en el mundo de la magia: aprender a hacer levitar plumas, explotar un par de calderos y volar por primera vez en una escoba. Llegó la tarde y con ella la hora del castigo.

-Muy bien, síganme- Los condujo a través de muchos pasillos, tantos que ya se sentían perdidos, hasta llegar hasta una gran sala llena de trofeos de todos los tamaños

-Ahora sé porque le llaman sala de trofeos- murmuró James.

-Muy bien ya llegamos, el señor Filch vigilará que dejen todo limpio e impecable- de entre las sombras salió un hombre con pelo largo aunque escaso y muy gruñón, detrás de él venía una gata muy flaca y con la cola atigrada. La profesora se marchó dejándolos a solas con el hombre.

-Tengan estas cubetas y comiencen a limpiar- les dijo pasándoles unas cubetas llenas de agua y esponjas con jabón -y no quiero que hablen durante el castigo-

Pasaron la hora más cansada y aburrida de su vida -pss- llamó James

-Hey tú, deja de hablar o te cerraré la boca, si tan solo me dejaran usar mis métodos, el colegio sería un lugar mejor-

-pss-

-Te dije que te callaras-

-¿o qué le hará?-pregunto Sirius, Filch se quedó en silencio, no podía decirles la verdad

-nada- dijo entre dientes

-¿qué? Perdón no lo escuche-

-¡Dije que nada, y no vuelvas a preguntar!-

-Ya pues, pero, una preguntita más, ¿usted estudió aquí? ¿en qué año?-

-En el año de que te importa- ese niño ya le estaba colmando la paciencia

-Creo que es un squib, la verdad sospeche desde que lo vi- Sirius murmuró lo más bajo posible un rato después

-¿Qué?-

-Que es un squib, ya sabes, una persona sin magia pero nacida de magos-

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-

-A que no nos puede hacer nada- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Solo nos puede acusar con McGonagall- razonó James

-No te preocupes ya me ocuparé de eso-

-¿Y qué propone el señor genio?- dijo uniéndose a aquella sonrisa.

-Solo observa- y dejando de lado el trofeo que estaba limpiando fue hasta donde estaba Filch

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto de mala gana

-Mmmm…solo esto- y le bajo los pantalones dejando ver unos calzoncillos con lunitas y estrellas. James y Sirius comenzaron a destornillarse de la risa, Remus y Peter se giraron confundidos y aunque les diera miedo reírse enfrente de Filch no negaban que la escena era de lo más graciosa

-¡NIÑOS INSOLENTES, YA VERÁN!-

-¿Ya veremos qué?¿Su gran magia?- Filch se quedó mudo, no era posible

-Así que es verdad, usted es un squib ¿no es así? Ya lo sabemos y para que no revelemos su secreto en frente de todo el colegio solo tendrá que hacer una pequeña cosa-

-No le dirá nada de esto- señaló sus calzoncillos- a la profesora McGonagall-

-Y…en los próximos castigos nos dejará hablar y hacer lo que queramos, pero claro que lo cumpliremos porque si no sospecharían- concluyó James. Filch solo soltó un gruñido en señal de aprobación.

Al día siguiente vieron adoloridos pero a la vez satisfechos como Filch los miraba, a la vez con miedo y enojo, pero notándose que no diría nada.


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

7 Septiembre 1973

Tercer año, que rápido pasaba el tiempo en Howgarts. Con respecto a los chicos no había mucho que decir o tal vez si: los cuantro se habían convertido en mejores amigos haciéndose llamar Merodeadores, habían creado "El mapa del merodeador" que contenía todos los pasillos y pasadizos secretos que había en Hogwarts, incluso la ubicación exacta de cada alumno, profesor o fantasma resolviendo así el problema de hambre nocturna de Sirius, James había tomado "prestada" la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y por sobre todo habían roto el record de bromas y castigos en la historia de hogwarts.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI Y LOS REGALOS PARA MI- cantaban los chicos alrededor de la cama de Sirius, quien poco a poco abría los ojos vislumbrando unas sombras que dieron paso a tres chicos con máscaras simulando la cara de un Sirius ancianito. Cuando terminaron de cantar se abalanzaron sobre él cayendo al suelo y fundiéndose en un abrazo grupal, un abrazo merodeador.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi ancianito merodeador favorito- dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, de esas tan típicas de él.

-Catorce años no los cumple cualquiera, pero basta ya de hablar, ven aquí- dijo esta vez Remus dándole un segundo abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sirius- dijeron James y Peter volviendo a unirse al abrazo -toma- James le extendió un paquete largo y delgado que enseguida Sirius comenzó a desenvolver aventando trozos del papel rojo por aquí y por allá. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que contenía el regalo, era la nueve Barredora, la escoba más rápida, liviana y aerodinámica que hasta ahora había en el mercado -Pe...pero esto debió haberles costado vaciar una cámara en Gringotts- James hizo un amago de quitarle importancia -Tu lo vales amigo, solo nos costó dos años de ahorro pero eso no importa ahora, lo que sí importa es que al fin vas a poder hacer las pruebas de quidditch, tal vez y ganes un lugar- dijo James guiñándole un ojo -o tal vez me ayudes a ganar un lugar señor cazador, por cierto ¿quién fue el graciosito que tuvo la idea de la máscara?- todos señalaron a James

-Es que queríamos mostrarte como te verás dentro de 70 años- en tono más bajo pero aún así audible -o tal vez no en mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada- dijo burlonamente

-Yo te escuche James Charlus Potter ¿qué dijiste?-

-¿No qué si me habías escuchado?, pero si quieres saber; dije que tal vez en muy poco tiempo te veamos así- esto último lo dijo al momento que salió corriendo para escapar de la furia de Sirius. En ese momento la habitación se convirtió en un campo de batalla en el que volaban almohadas de un lado a otro. Después de minutos de ardua contienda James se dio por vencido, demostrando su derrota levantando y ondeando el viento unos calcetines blancos provocando la burla de todos.

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, aún nos queda un gran día por delante-

-Que mala suerte que este año mi cumpleaños haya caído en día de clases-

-Cierto, pero aún así lo aprovecharemos al máximo-

Al llegar al gran comedor James, Remus y Peter se subieron a la mesa y comenzaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" a Sirius, al principio todos los miraban como bichos raros pero a la mitad de la canción algunos se unieron provocando que aún más se unieran al festejo, formando todos un gran coro bajo la atenta mirada de los profesores en cuyos rostros se dibujaba un semblante serio o ya sea una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Dumbledore comenzó a dar pequeños goles en el suelo al compás de la melodía y después de unos segundos se levantó de su asiento para dirigir a los alumnos como si fueran una orquesta.

Al acabar la canción todos (menos slytherins) comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a Sirius, y alguno que otro le daba un abrazo, la primera fase de la misión CS (cumpleaños de Sirius) estaba cumplida. Las clases pasaron entre felicitaciones, bromas y regaños, a tal grado que al llegar la cena ya más de 2/3 del colegio lo había felicitado. Al terminar la cena subieron como rayos a su habitación para comenzar la segunda fase.

-Muy bien, estas son las indicaciones: Sirius tu baja a la sala común y quédate ahí hasta que te avisemos- Sirius resignado aunque emocionado bajó, y después de revisar que ya no estuviera, James continuó

-Ahora, Peter y yo vamos a buscar comida y Remus ¿conseguiste las decoraciones?-

-Aquí están- dijo mostrándoles una bolsa con toda clase de adornos

-Tú te quedarás aquí decorando, ahora volvemos- concluyó poniéndose de pie y tomando el "Mapa del merodeador" en una mano y la capa de invisibilidad en otra -vamos Peter- y tras decir esto se perdieron al cruzar la puerta.

Sirius esperaba sentado junto al fuego, conversaba con unos chicos de 4º curso que estaban con James en el equipo de quidditch. Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le tocó el hombro pero entonces se acordó de que esa era la señal que habían puesto para cuando alguien trajera la capa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó luego de fingir bostezar-tengo sueño ¿por qué no nos vemos mañana?- y se subió corriendo a la habitación. Al entrar los chicos lo recibieron con silbidos y lanzando confeti, Remus si que se había esmerado en la decoración: el suelo estaba repleto de globos en el que se dibujaba la cara de Sirius cada minuto, había carteles por toda la habitación deseándole feliz cumpleaños, también guirnaldas que cambiaban de color y en una mesa al centro habían colocado una mesa con todo tipo de golosinas y bebidas. La noche pasó muy rápido, en este momento ya casi se había acabado la cerveza de mantequilla, pero la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos verdad o reto?- propuso Remus

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron a coro James y Sirius

-Es un juego muggle en el que todos nos sentamos en círculo, giramos una botella y a quien le toque la punta elige si quiere verdad o reto, a quien le toque la parte de atrás de la botella elige el castigo para poner-

-Parece juego de niñas- se mofó Sirius

-A mi me parece que a ti te da miedo jugarlo-

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Claro que no, traigan la botella esa y a jugar-

Los turnos iban pasando y la verdad sobre todos se comenzaba a revelar, eso sin contar los retos tan bizarros que les tocaba cumplir, por ejemplo: a Peter le tocó gritar "te amo Quejicus" por la ventana, a Sirius le tocó confesar su peor temor y dijo "tengo miedo a algún día encontrarme con Dumbledore en una playa mientras toma el sol", a Remus le tocó comerse un chocolate que momentos antes había estado en el piso y junto a la ropa sucia de James, y sucia de verdad era sucia.

Y como habrán notado, aún no se menciona que cumplió James, pues a él no le había tocado, pero no se salvaría tan fácil -Es el momento de tu juicio final mi querido James, y me alegra ser el juez que dicte su sentencia- sonrió burlón Sirius -he visto como te quedas embobado cuando Evans pasa frente a nosotros, así que me he tomado la difícil tarea de investigar acerca del tema y según mis conclusiones, si no me equivoco claro está, tú estás perdidamente enamorado de Evans ¿no es así?- hablaba como un verdadero detective ingles.

-No te equivocas mi querido amigo, desde el día en que la vi por primera vez, o mejor dicho el día que nos regañó por primera vez supe que ella era mi otra mitad, lástima que solo vive para ver lo que hago mal- dijo James un poco entristecido.

-Pues yo solo pregunte si era verdad o mentira, nunca dije que que te pusieras a contarnos tu trágica historia de amor, pero cambiando de tema, creo que ya me hicieron efecto tantas cervezas de mantequilla-

-Es cierto, carreras haber quien llega primero al baño- dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

-En sus marcas, listos, fu…no se vale, aún no he dicho fuera- James ya estaba en el baño y Sirius golpeaba frenético la puerta esperando una respuesta -¡No se vale!, ¡tramposo!, ¡tardas años ahí dentro!- después de pasados 2 minutos James salió con una sonrisa triunfal, Sirius entró lo más rápido que pudo y aventó a James a un lado al apartarlo del camino, cuando salió comenzó a decir un sinfín de tonterías y dijo haciéndose el loco -¿VES LO QUÉ HAS HECHO? Ya se me subió la cerveza a la cabeza, ahora por tu culpa estoy desvariando- a lo que los otros solo atinaron a reírse.

Pasado otro rato, el sueño les ganó y se quedaron todos juntos dormidos en la cama de Sirius, formando una tierna imagen y un divertido recuerdo del que había sido el cumpleaños número catorce de Sirius.


End file.
